The Circle of the Blot
A third player in the war between the Org and the Soc. The group is mostly compose of forgotten villains and characters, and nobodies. They're pretty small compared to the Org. And their army isn't as vast, or as powerful as the Org's. But the Circle is still a dangerous threat. Currently they are gathering power, and working to undermine both the Org and the Soc's operations. Background Members Founding Members/Inner Circle Members The Shadow Blot The Mad Doctor Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Members Dark Dinosaur Girl Erik Hellstrom Ben Buzzard Gothela Woods Witch Hecate Lumpjaw Abraxas Revolta Garrett Krebs Xanatos Program Cyborg Lexington Simone Lenoir D.A.V.E. Volgud Thunderwing Kludd Alternate Universe WOOHP Spies Spacegodzilla The Kraken USM Large Mech 7 Agents 'The Skeksis' The Mad Doctor used a shard of the Crystal of Truth to create Heartless versions of the Skekses that would serve as the Shadow Blot's council members. SkekUng - The Skeksis Emperor SkekZok - The Ritual Master SkekSil - The Chamberlain/Royal Musician SkekLach - The Collector SkekVar - The General SkekTek - The Scientist SkekZoun - The Sorceror SkekSelh - The Adviser 'Dark Mystery Inc.' Freak of Crystal Cove - Leader Shaggy Scooby-doo Velma Fred Daphne Black Knight Phantom Shadow Tar monster Ghost of captain cutler 10,000-volt ghost Skeleton men 'Organization XXXVII' The Mad Doctor, using a dimensional portal, traveled to an alternate universe of the Total Drama Island series, where he used the Heartless to steal the hearts of the Total Drama campers and give the remaining Nobodies great will and strength to keep their original forms...with mild changes, as expected of all Nobodies. Then, in order to make them completely loyal to the Shadow Blot, the Mad Doctor infected each Nobody with a fragment of the Shadow Blot's inky heart, corrupting them into pure evil and slowly changing them over time into monstrous Blotling clones of the Shadow Blot. This new Organization XXIV serves as the generals of the Shadow Blot's army. It is currently unknown what happened to the Heartless of the Organization XXIV, but it is likely that the Mad Doctor killed them all to keep the Org XXIV from trying to regain their hearts and betray their master. I.) Xenwo - ''The Massive Superior'' ''- Owen's Nobody, and the leader of Organization XXII. Like Owen, Xenwo is clumsy and often not too bright. But he is one of the Organizations biggest and most powerful members. His powers are very similar to Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts II. He can posses two Ethereal Blades and manipulates nothingness to phase through solid matter and manifest energy-based shield and projectile attacks. He is currently a vessel for the Blot's heart, or a Vessel Blotling. '''II.) Xewng '- The Ethereal Mentalist - Xewng is Gwen's Nobody and the psychic of Organization XXII. She often tests the skills of her foes by entering their minds and overshadowing their most personal thoughts until they snap. Xewng's weapon of choice is a double-bladed scythe that rips portals into other worlds and slice opponents apart with lethal bursts of psychic energy. Her counterpart in the original Org XIII is Xigbar. She is one of a few of the nobodies in Org XXIV who is not a Vessel Blotling. Instead, she is actually a vessel for Master Xehanort's heart, having been implanted with the shard like several others to serve as his sleeper agents for the Organization and his plans involving the x-blade. When Xehanort reveals his agents to the Mad Doctor, Xenwng will become the rival leader to Xenwo. III.) Aexthreh - The Shadow Manipulator - Aexthreh is Heather's nobody. She often adorns herself as the leader of Organization XXII and tries whatever she can to overthrow Xenwo. Aexthreh wields a whip which is brimming with electrical dark energy. Her powers allow her to manipulate darkness and possess people's shadows to gain the upperhand in combat. Her counterpart is Xaldin. She is a Vessel Blotling. IV.) Cuxnand - The Infernal Assailant - Cuxnand is the Organizations artillery supplier and Duncan's Nobody. Cuxnand can bend fire and even summon fire demons to fight alongside him. Cuxnand's weapon is a massive cannon that blasts incredibly powerful streams of fire to incinerate anything in his path. Cuxnand is known for being the "rebel" of Organization XXII. His counterpart is Vexen. He is a Vessel Blotling, nearing the completion of his Blotification due to his great rage and insanity. V.) Wexlansha - The Temperamental Whirlwind - Leshawna's Nobody and a member of the Organization you are least likely to mess with. Wexlansha's weapon is a long staff with two large fans at both ends that act as blades and can cause powerful gusts of wind. When Wexlansha is made angry, the weather around her completely changes into a violent windstorm that only makes her more powerful. Her counterpart is Leaxeus. She is currently a vessel of Xehanort. VI.) Fefxog - The Rapid Player - Fefxog is Geoff's Nobody and one of the least likely massive threats of the Organization. He is the fastest in combat and is hard to keep up with. His weapon of choice are two chakrams that he uses as frisbees during a fight. When fighting, he always refers to his battles as a game and mocks his opponent throughout the whole fight. His counterpart is Zexion. He is slowly becoming a Vessel Blotling. VII.) Zyzxi - The Insane Berserker - One of the most unpredictable of the Organization and Izzy's Nobody. Zyzxi has the power to call forth lightning in battle. She fights with with two double-bladed weapons that are capable of shooting bursts of gunfire. When fighting her, she spazzes out and and fires lightning all around the area until she is sure there is nothing remaining. Her counterpart is Saix. She is a Vessel Blotling who is nearing completion of her transformation into a clone of the Blot due to her insanity and rage. VIII.) JXD - The Herculean Powerhouse - JXD is the Nobody of DJ. As his stereotype implies, he one of the few main strongest ranks in Organization XXII. His weapons are two lances that can be thrown great distances and slice through almost anything. JXD doesn't often show his strength in a fight, but when it looks like he is losing, he withdraws his two lances and unleashes a fury of fisticuffs all around. His counterpart is Axel. He is a Vessel Blotling. IX.) Dsaylinx - The Divine Princess - The Nobody of Lindsay, Dsaylinx is one of the few least reliable members of the Organization due to her not following any directions given to her. Her weapon his a parasol which if opened will unleash a blossom shower that will greatly damage her foes. When she spins her parasol around, the blossom showers get stronger and stronger. Her counterpart is Demyx. She is a vessel for Xehanort's heart as of late. X.) Textdrigbe - The Torrent of Anxiety - Bridgette's Nobody and one of the Organization's top elites. Textdrigbe has the power to control water and use it to wipe out her opponents. Textdrigbe possesses two large surfboard-shaped blades that go around each of her arms like a pair of wings. When spinning the blades, she can form tsunamis, maelstroms, and typhoons, and even glide and make herself invisible. Her counterpart is Luxord. She is becoming a vessel for Xehanort's heart. XI.) Rextnt - The Fateful Musician - Rextnt is Trent's Nobody and the only member who can attack using sound. With his weapon, a large guitar, he can summon more Nobodies and send bursts of energy just by plucking the strings. The move he is most famous for is when he creates a hypnotic melody that can determine whether or not the person lives or dies depending how well the opponent coordinates with the tune. His counterpart is Marluxia. He is a vessel for Xehanort's heart, and soon to become Xenwg's 2nd-in-command when the inevitable split happens. XII.) Xolhard - The Swift Soldier - Xolhard is the Nobody of Harold, and another top rank in Organization XXII. Xolhard's weapons are two large katana blades that can slice anything and unleash a wave of shurikens upon his foes. Xolhard's quick speed, stamina, and deathly appearance has earned him a position as the Organization's main assassin. His counterpart is Larxene. He is currently a Vessel Blotling. XIII.) Yutrocnex -''' The Frigid Authoritarian - Just like her somebody, Courtney, Yutrocnex is a bossy and strict member in the Organization's group. Her weapon is a long staff that can call forth violent blizzards and hail storms. Yutrocnex can also freeze the ground below her to skate on and gain the advantage when fighting. Her counterpart is Roxas. However, she is more like Saix in that both of them were the authoritarians of their teams...but they were both planning to betray the team for a larger agenda, as both are vessels for Xehanort's heart. '''XIV.) Edisax - The Yin - Edisax is Sadie's Nobody. Her weapon is a small arm cannon that covers her left arm. Alone, Edisax cannot do much damage. But with her partner, Tikeax, they are both an unstoppable force. When both their weapons join together, their power will be one and form a massive death ray that launches a beam of darkness that cannot be destroyed. Her counterpart is Xion. XV.) Tikeax '- ''The Yang - Tikeax is Katie's Nobody. Her weapon is a small arm cannon that covers her right arm. When her right arm cannon joins with Edisax's left arm cannon, they will both be powerful than ever. The single large cannon that covers both of their arms will form into a death ray that will fire a horrendous burst of dark energy impossible to stop. She and Edisax are becoming Blotling vessels. '''XVI.) Xebth - The Venomous Conjurer - Xebth, the Nobody of Beth, is the witch of the Organization. She is the complete opposite of Beth and acts more like Aexthre's somebody than her own somebody. Her weapon is a wand that expels a gaseous purple cloud that if caught in it, the foe will be severely poisoned. During battle, Xebth will keep fighting her opponent until the poison starts to take effect and the foe collapses. She is a vessel for the Blot's heart. XVII.) Docyx - The Overseer of Time - Docyx is Cody's Nobody. His weapons are two broad-swords, one long, one short, both of them shaped like the hands on a clock. As his stereotype and weapon clearly implies, Docyx can control time. When attacking, he levitates in the air and moves his swords around like hands on a clock signaling that he is about to stop or reverse time. He is becoming a Blotling vessel. XVIII.) Lyrext '- ''The Untiring Assaulter - The Nobody of Tyler, Lyrext is not one to give up so easily. He fights with six yo-yo-like weapons that he can move around wherever he wants. When the yo-yos touch something, they spontaneously explode out of existence. When it looks like he is about to be defeated, Lyrext can even use his yo-yo's on himself to cause a massive explosion that heals him to full health. He is becoming a vessel for Xehanort's heart. '''XIX.) Tisjunx - The Mortal Narcissist - Tisjunx is the Nobody of Justin and a worthy member in Organization XXII. Tisjunx's weapon of choice is a mirror that he can use to create illusions of himself and emit a blinding flash of light that can greatly damage his foe. When an opponent looks into his mirror, the opponent will be temporarily stunned giving Tisjunx the opportunity to attack. He is becoming a vessel for Xehanort's heart. XX.) Xhano '- ''The Cynical Sloth - Xhano, Noah's Nobody, is one of the most useless members of Organization XXII. Xhano's weapon is a massive shield which he can use to block anything that comes his way. Xhano's special attack is when the opponent is coming after him, he fires a beam from his shield at the foe making him go slower giving Xhano a chance to end the fight. He is becoming a vessel for Xehanort's heart. 'XXI.) Veax '- The Homicidal Uproar - Eva's Nobody, Veax is without a doubt the most violent and strongest of all the members of Organization XXII. Her weapon is a gigantic sledgehammer that is three times her own size. And yet, she can wave it around as if it were as light as a feather. Veax controls the earth element. She even has the power to shower meteors from the heavens just by roaring out loud. Because of her great rage and anger, Veax is all set to become a vessel for the Shadow Blot's heart. '''XXII.) Zeiklexe - The Possessor of Force - Zeiklexe, Ezekiel's Nobody is one of the most crafty members in the Organization. He gains the power to warp space and teleport wherever he wishes. He can even use his weapon, a giant sabre to alter gravity and rip holes into other worlds like Xewng. He also has the power to copy any other weapon he sees in his sights. Because of his transformation into the second Gollum, the Shadow Blot had to reformat Zeiklexe back into a stone-like version of his original form in order to make him a Vessel Blotling. XXIII.) Resraxi - The Incessant Stalker - Being Sierra's nobody, Resraxi is constantly on the move. Any time she spots someone to hunt down, she never gives up until she succeeds. Like her somebody, Resraxi has a liking towards Cody's nobody, Docyx. Her weapon is a giant net which cannot be ripped through and can slice through anything it is thrown towards. She is currently the only Nobody left in the council who is not a vessel for either Xehanort or the Shadow Blot's heart. XXIV.) Xaordelanj - The Charming Sadist - Alejandro's nobody is one of the most dangerous and deceiving of all the members. Xaordelanj can shapeshift into anybody and is known to use both mind tricks and brute strength to get his way. His massive rapier and musket are his main weapons. Xaordelanj had even once attempted to assassinate many of his fellow members. Unlike the other member of Org XXVI who came from an alternate universe, Xaordelanj is in fact the original Alejandro from our universe who willingly joined the Blot's council on his own free will in order to sabotage it from within and create vessels for Xehanort's heart as he himself is already one...a half-Xehanort, if you will. XXV.) Ctxais - An Unbelievable Truth - Staci XXVI.) Kxoatad '- ''Beastly Beauty ''- ''Dakota '''XXVII.) Bx - The Mad Man With A Plan - B'' '''XXVIII.)' Wxdan '- ''The Witch of Psychedelia '' - Dawn'' '''XXIX.) Mxsa - Deadly Gamer - Sam XXX.) Birxkc '- ''One Man Army - Brick '''XXXI.) Nexan Arixam - Killer with Looks - Anne Maria XXXII.) Kiexm - The Man With Many Faces - Mike XXXIII.) Jxo - Powerhouse Queen - Jo XXXIV.) Ttcxos - The Hidden Mastermind ''- Scott'' XXXV.) Yoxez - Deadly Scout - Zoey XXXVI.) Ligtxingnh - Living Lighting - Lightning XXXVII.) Caxremno - The Knowledgeable Master of Darkness ''- Cameron'' XXXVIII.) Edrxoab '- ''The Sound Machine from Hell ''- ''Beardo 'XXXIX.) Endoxlar '- Delusional Bender of Reality ''- ''Leonard 'XL.) Mxya '- Vile Twin Sister - Amy 'XLI.) Xydnore '- Lovesick Powerhouse - Rodney 'XLII.) Symaxm '- Victim No More - Sammy/Samey '''XLIII.) Exlal - ''Dark Songstress ''- Ella XLIV.) Hoptrex '- ''Ambitious Copycat - Topher '''XLV.) Vexad - ''Maniacal Clean Freak - Dave'' Army If they're going to fight both the Org, and the Society, they're gonna need troops. The Doctor has created a variety of mechanical menaces to act as basic shock and attack troops, as well as vehicles for both combat and transportation. The Shadow Blot has conjured up his own minions for their army, and has utilized Dark Magic to call forth unspeakable horrors. Not to mention, they somehow recruited a large number of nobodies into their forces. The Doctor has done a lot of tinkering with the Blotlings, and Nobodies, and has created a wide variety of them to counteract the Org's Grunts, and the Soc's Sentinels. The Circle has learned the Org is planning an expedition into the nightmarish 40,000 Galaxy, and after doing some research on the place, the Mad Doctor got some ideas from both the Chaos Space Marines, and the Dark Eldar. The Circle relies heavily on infantry for war, and thus they most often tend to avoid battles where heavy armor is required, especially mech warfare, since the Circle is unable to field a large army of mecha. Robots The Circle's robots make up the bulk of the Circle's forces. They're revamped versions of both Beetleworx, and the MilBots from the Metal Arms world. Beetleworx Beetleworx *Hoppers *Spinners *Tankers *Bashers Robotic Forces Assault Drone Charge Drone Ripper Drone Sniper Drone Rocket Drone Scorch Drone Trooper Guard Titan Leech Snark Predator Blotlings Seers Spatters Sweepers Spladooshes Slobbers Bloticles Dropwing Fake Shadow Blot Blot Marine Blot Havoc Blot Raptor Blot Berzerker Blot Plague Marine Blot Noise Marine Blot D-Marine Blot Terminator Blot Obliterator Blot Dreadnought Blotworx Blocker Rocker Shocker Nobodies Dusk Creeper Sorcerer Sniper Dragoon Berserker Assassin Dancer Gambler Samurai Twilight Thorn Pathfinder Sentinel Infiltrator Soldier Technician Raider Juggernaut Doombringer Brute Kunoichi Captain Wascot Assault Kill-Bot Megabeth Tank Gunner Ape Veteran Support Combat Girl Artist Sniper Gunslinger Wych Incubi Beastmaster Scourge Mandrake Wrack Grotesque Hellion Reaver Talos Pain No-Engine Cronos Parasite No-Engine Monsters Black Mahakala Black Velociraptor Black Raptor (Deinonychus) Black Unquillosaurus Black Utahraptor Black Dilophosaurus Black Irritator Black Carnotaurus Black Allosaurus Black Albertosaurus Black Tyrannosaurus Black Spinosaurus Black Pteranodon Giant Spider Krab Other Pure Ones Garthim Vehicle Fleet The Mad Doctor has created vehicles, base on designs from other factions, and alien races. The designs of the vehicles give off both a Nobody, and Blot look. The vehicle designs are from the Covenant, Pharon, and the Dark Eldar. The vehicles are normally piloted by Nobodies, and transports can carry both Blotlings, and some beetleworx as well. Ghost - The Circle's ghost trades armor, for increased speed and firepower. This single seated jetbike is produced in large numbers. Chopper - Venom - Revenant - Prowler - Raider - Ravager - Reaper - Black Sepulcher - Cobra - An original creation of the Mad Doctor. From a distance, this machine looks like a pickup truck with a tank turret on it's back. Closer up, it's an armored vehicle with a big gun, and on big wheels. The Cobra is the Circle's Main Battle Tank, and although it's armor is low, both it's speed and firepower are devastating. Wraith - The Circle's Heavy Tank. This version of the Covenant Wraith has increased armor, but slower speed. The Plasma Mortar can now switch between an indirect fire, and a direct fire mode. Scarab Walker - Locust - Tantalus - Wrath of the Blot - King Scarab - Spirit - Phantom - Lich - Banshee - This small gunship is speedy, and armed with a pair of plasma cannons. Still it's armor is weak, and the Circle knows not to send them against strong Anti-Air. But these machines are numerous and can shred an entire platoon in minutes. Razorwing Jetfigher - Raven - Voidraven Bomber - Assault Ship - Just like the Cobra, this is a design thought up by the Doctor. It's design to act as a quick insertion and assault craft, capable of carrying one large battalion. The Circle lacks the numbers possessed by the Org, so using these ships with correct precision is vital. They are capable of taking on small space craft, such as corvettes and frigates, but aren't fit to fight much larger ships, such as cruisers, and dreadnoughts. Until the Circle can acquire greater resources, they'll have to avoid space battles, since the Org loves to send in massive fleets of various classes of ships. Carrier - The largest ship built by the Circle. The Carrier's are massive transports that can carry entire armies. The Mad Doctor is constructing a fleet large enough to transport the Circle's entire forces. The ships are being built miles away from the Circle's Fortress, in case of an enemy attack, and the chance they may have to relocate. Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Circle of the Blot Category:New Ultima Characters